


Cómo conquistar al rarito, por Kim Heechul

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho quiere perder la virginidad con Jaejoong pero no sabe muy bien cómo conseguirlo. Menos mal que Heechul existe para ayudar a los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo conquistar al rarito, por Kim Heechul

** Cómo conquistar al rarito, por Kim Heechul **

Yunho dio otra vuelta en su cama. Era una suerte que fuese delgado porque a pesar de que su litera era pequeña y estaba muy lejos de ser de primera calidad, podía permitirse el lujo de rodar dos veces y media sin chocar contra la pared o caerse. Donghae y él habían hecho la prueba una tarde en la que tenían demasiadas ganas de hacer cosas y demasiado poco dinero en los bolsillos para poner un pie fuera del apartamento.

Resopló, claro, porque era un poco lo que tenía que hacer. Resoplar. Su nivel de desesperación estaba alcanzando semejante máximo histórico que no sabía muy bien ni como caminar dentro de su propia piel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso y Yunho no pudo menos que retorcerse hasta que unos pantalones rosas y anchos estuvieron a la vista.

–¿Ya estamos otra vez?

La pregunta de Heechul tenía ese tinte que parecía gritar “por-qué-molestas-mi-paz-mental” a los cuatro vientos. Acompañado de su ceño fruncido y con las manos en jarras, estaba claro que Heechul había llegado enfadado a casa.

Quizá se había enterado de que alguien más joven iba a debutar. Fuera lo que fuese, Yunho giró hasta apartarse y hacerle sitio en su cama. Heechul suspiró de nuevo pero accedió a las intenciones, no tan sutiles, de Yunho. 

Tardaron unos minutos en acomodarse, con Heechul cambiando de postura incesantemente hasta que anunció que estaba cómodo estirado y con la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Yunho. Y como era su hyung, él no iba a quejarse por mucho que estuviese completamente aplastado entre Heechul y la pared. 

–¿Mal día?– preguntó Yunho apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

–Demasiados niños. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Porque me estoy cansando ya de que vayas lloriqueando por las esquinas. ¿No ibas a hacer no sé qué mierdas para Dana-noona?– Yunho se encogió de hombros y puso un puchero.– Otra vez el rarito no. ¡Yunho! ¡¿Cómo hay que decirte que no se relaciona uno con ladrones de hamburguesas?!

Para enfatizar su punto, acompañó cada una de sus palabras con un golpe en las costillas de Yunho. Podía parecer tanto una tía que sus ex-novias pensasen que les estaba poniendo los cuernos con la chica de rosa, pero no lo era. Heechul era un tío y pegaba como un tío. Menos mal que Yunho había aprendido a no quejarse…

–¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Jaejoong no es tan malo!

Heechul resopló con frustración. Parecía la tarde de los resoplidos.

–Ignoremos la segunda parte de tu comentario. No puedes evitarlo. Vale. Te quiero, me caes bien y puedo pasarte un par de rarezas puntuales. ¿Qué tienes ahora con él?

–¡Nada!– se apresuró a aclarar. No tenían nada. Por eso no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama.– ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡De verdad! 

–¡No me jodas! ¡Ese es precisamente tu problema!– exclamó Heechul con súbito entendimiento en los ojos. Se incorporó para mirar a Yunho directamente consiguiendo que se sintiese incómodo y tímido en un segundo. Intentó morderse la lengua y no decir nada, pero aparentemente el rubor de sus mejillas y su cara de culpabilidad hablaba por él más que de sobra.– ¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase exactamente? Entre tú y el rarito.

–¿Ser amigos?

Ni él creería su respuesta, así que Heechul la ignoró y volvió a tumbarse.

–¿Son todos los tíos o sólo es el rarito?

Yunho suspiró. Ya había pasado la fase de preguntarse si era normal o no. Y no sabía cómo pero Minwoo-hyung se lo había notado en la cara y él y Eric-hyung se habían tomado tiempo de su ajetreada agenda y le habían dado La Charla. Una parte de sí mismo se había sentido halagado de que el líder de Shinhwa le regalase las dos horas que había durado su conversación, especialmente cuando sabía que dos horas, a veces, era todo lo que tenían para dormir. La otra parte no iba a poder mirarlos a los ojos nunca más. Saber que los hyungs que tanto respetaba estaban todos en una especie de relación dentro de su propio grupo y le habían dado detalles…

No. Definitivamente no iba a poder volver a mirarlos a la cara.

A la conclusión que había llegado, al final, era que congeniaba mejor con los chicos pero el único que le provocaba sentimientos más allá era Jaejoong. 

–Es Jaejoong. Sólo Jaejoong.

Heechul hizo un ruido de conformidad. O al menos, Yunho lo tomó como conformidad. Seguramente no lo era, claro, pero él podía engañarse todo lo que quisiera y seguir creyendo que Heechul y Jaejoong eran amiguísimos. 

–Seamos claros en esto, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer con el rarito?

La cabeza de Yunho se llenó de imágenes mentales que no eran demasiado aconsejables dada la postura y la compañía que tenía. ¿Qué quería hacer con Jaejoong? Cogerlo de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle, para empezar. Gastar el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado para llevarlo a una de esas heladerías que había en la zona de Itaewon, todas de inspiración occidental. Pasear con él a lo largo del río Han y sentarse sobre el césped y contarle las cien versiones en las que se imaginaba su sueño haciéndose realidad. Quería besarlo bajo la luz de la luna, dormir abrazado a él, acariciarlo y…

–¡Para, para, para! Sea lo que sea lo que hayas imaginado ahora, ¡PARA!– se quejó Heechul a gritos.– Joder, has puesto una cara de pervertido que ni Jongwoon en uno de sus peores días.

–¡No! ¡Imposible!– pero Yunho escondió la cabeza contra la almohada porque su rubor había vuelto cien veces más intenso. Heechul comenzó a reírse de esa forma escandalosa que significaba que no iba a parar en un buen rato. No pudo contener un sonido indeterminado de frustración.– No sé para que te he contado nada…

–Vamos, vamos,– dijo intentando calmarse. Palmeó de nuevo las costillas de Yunho, y, tras dos nuevos arranques de carcajadas, se calmó lo suficiente para girarse y quedar tumbado de lado, mirándolo a los ojos.– Te ayudaré a conquistar el corazón del rarito. Si es que lo tiene. Porque robar hamburguesas conseguidas con mucho esfuerzo es de desalmados. Pero bueno. Es una de tus rarezas. Tengo que soportarla. Y mi maestría con los planes es insuperable. En menos de una semana lo tendrás gimiendo tu nombre.

Y con eso comenzó una demostración en directo de cómo iba a gemir su nombre que sólo interrumpió la llegada del propio Jaejoong. 

Al igual que Heechul, entró en el cuarto sin llamar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlos en la misma cama, con Heechul medio muerto de la risa medio gimiendo a gritos el nombre de Yunho. Desde su posición, lo vio encogerse de hombros y seguir hacia su parte del armario sin hacerles mucho más caso.

Heechul, al menos, tuvo la dignidad de contener su risa hasta que escucharon la puerta de la entrada.

♥♥♥

  
_Seducirlo pero sin hablar_  


Yunho tenía confianza absoluta en su talento para el baile. Incluso en su voz, pero era un poco un despropósito intentar conquistar a Jaejoong por la voz porque esa era una hazaña que sólo Junsu podría conseguir, y Junsu… no. Seguramente no. Jaejoong ya se le había quejado más de una vez porque Junsu lo trataba de forma diferente desde que sabía que era más mayor que él. A Jaejoong no le gustaba ser tratado de forma diferente. Para nada.

Siguiendo la lista que Heechul había escrito para él, le parecía que este era el paso más sencillo. Bueno, más o menos. Nunca habían estado en las mismas clases de baile. Jaejoong iba un par de niveles por debajo. Nada que Yunho fuese a tener en cuenta, evidentemente, porque lo que haría a Jaejoong destacar sobre el resto del mundo era su voz, no su coordinación de movimientos. 

Por eso, cuando el profesor pidió voluntarios para ayudarlo con los niveles inferiores, Yunho se adelantó a Hyukjae y Junsu y afirmó que lo haría él. Su profesor había parecido complacido, lo que le garantizaba que los superiores iban a ver con buenos ojos su decisión. 

Si encima de conquistar a Jaejoong podía conseguir que su nombre fuese el primero de la lista para el siguiente debut mejor que mejor.

Entró canturreando en casa. Donghae estaba tirado en el viejo sofá que tenían. No era gran cosa. Vivían en uno de esos apartamentos de cincuenta metros cuadrados y treinta años de antigüedad que habían sido parte del boom inmobiliario de los setenta. No tenía nada excepto una pequeña cocina, un baño, una habitación y ese espacio abierto en medio en el que tenían una tele que habían rescatado de un cubo de basura y un sofá con más años de lo que daría como resultado sumar la edad de los cuatro. 

Era un millón de veces mejor que dormir en la calle, así que Yunho estaba orgulloso de poder llamarlo hogar.

–¡Tengo hambreee…!– se quejó Donghae en cuanto lo vio. No tenía que ser mucha, porque al darse cuenta de que era Yunho y no Jaejoong o Heechul, se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió hacia él.– ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Yunho! ¡Por favor! ¡Moriré si no me acompañas!

Él también tenía hambre y todavía no había gastado todos los cupones que le habían dado en la tienda de ramen en la que trabajaba de repartidor algunas tardes, así que se encogió de hombros y aceptó. 

Por el camino se cruzaron con Jaejoong, que volvía de uno de sus trabajos a tiempo parcial. Yunho trató de combatir el rubor con una expresión seria y digna.

–Vamos a comer ¿te apuntas?– preguntó Donghae emocionado.

–Iba a salir con Yoochun.

–¡Yoochun también puede venir! ¿Dónde habíais quedado?

Y sin más, Yoochun y Jaejoong se vieron arrastrados a su viaje al restaurante. La parte de Jaejoong le gustaba pero Yoochun… a Yunho le parecía un tío divertido y había procurado que no le hiciesen la vida demasiado imposible en el mes que llevaba en Corea, pero Jaejoong pasaba mucho tiempo con él y eso sí que no le emocionaba tanto.

No podía quejarse sin quedar como un completo idiota, así que guardó silencio la mayor parte de la cena. Se limitó a responder preguntas directas y dejó que hablasen y riesen por él. La risa de Jaejoong era preciosa, un sonido que jamás se cansaría de escuchar. 

–Creo que deberíamos irnos ya,– suspiró Yoochun.– Jaejoong-hyung tiene clase doble de baile mañana.

–¿Y eso?– preguntó Yunho, sintiendo como la emoción le palpitaba en el pecho. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que mañana tendría clase doble con él y Jaejoong todavía no lo sabía.

Yoochun y Donghae se echaron a reír.

El puchero adorable con el que el aludido les respondió dejó a Yunho en una nube de felicidad de la que no quería bajar.

–Es torpe– rió Yoochun con ganas. Jaejoong frunció el ceño en su dirección, inflando más las mejillas. Yunho tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no dejarse caer sobre la mesa y empezar a soltar balbuceos con cumplidos.– Y además de ser torpe, se pasa las clases hablando con Jongwoon-hyung. Así que los castigaron con clases dobles durante la próxima semana. Y separados, para que dejen de hablar y presten atención.

Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. En ningún momento hizo ademán de defenderse o justificar su comportamiento.

Yunho carraspeó en un intento desesperado para conseguir que su voz sonase de fiar y serena.

–Si quieres, podemos llegar a casa y te ayudo. Mañana voy a asistir a vuestro profesor con la clase. Así ya practicas de antemano los movimientos.

Jaejoong lo miró. Tenía los ojos preciosos, grandes y oscuros. Eran los más bonitos del mundo y Yunho siempre sentía que se ahogaba un poco cuando estaban totalmente fijos en él. Cuando ya casi no podía respirar, Jaejoong chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

Eso era un sí.

A pesar de no haber hablado mucho antes de ese momento, en el camino de regreso al apartamento acribilló a Donghae y Yoochun con preguntas. Tantas que consiguió una reproducción en medio de la calle de la coreografía, obra de Donghae, y Yoochun tarareó la música para ayudarle a hacerse una idea de los ritmos.

No era difícil.

Cuando llegaron, Heechul todavía no había dado señales de vida y, tras comprobar que no estuviese durmiendo, apartaron el sofá a un rincón. Yoochun se sentó con Donghae y entre los dos cantaron la canción para que Yunho hiciese una demostración.

Ese era su momento.

Se mentalizó para darle toda la intensidad y carácter necesario a los pasos. Y lo hizo. Se entregó con tanta pasión que cuando terminó el sudor descendía por su cuello y empapaba su camiseta. Donghae aplaudía, Yoochun se reía y Jaejoong, de pie contra la ventana, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–¿En serio tiene que parecer que soy epiléptico?

♥♥♥

  
_Flirtea_  


Dos semanas después de intentar poner en practica el primer punto de la lista de Heechul, Yunho se sentía con fuerzas de probar con el segundo. El baile no había dado mucho resultado, y la pregunta de Jaejoong lo había dejado herido en su orgullo.

Dudando de sí mismo, se había pasado el tiempo alicaído y, realmente, no había despertado hasta que Heechul, con el que siempre podía contar, le había pegado un par de collejas y cuatro gritos. 

El segundo punto era más difícil de confundir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era plantarse delante de Jaejoong y poner en uso la lista de frases que había anotado de internet para que cayese a sus pies. Según el artículo en el que lo había leído, todas las mujeres lo adorarían si decía eso.

Lo complicado, claro, iba a ser encontrarlo a solas. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sí, pero era muy raro que no hubiese alguien más con ellos. 

Tanteó con cuidado las posibilidades. Tampoco era que fuesen las dos personas más desocupadas de la historia y Yunho tenía que aparecer con Dana en su colaboración, además de hacer sesiones de fotos. Sabía que iba a ser de los siguientes en debutar, lo que lo ponía nervioso porque Jaejoong no estaba ni de lejos tan ocupado con él. Con la SM, no estar ocupado era uno de los indicativos más claros de un futuro complicado.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y esa ayuda tenía que venir por parte de alguien que pudiese lograr que Yoochun y Jaejoong se despegasen durante una tarde.

Conocía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo. Además, sabía que no le haría preguntas indiscretas ni cuestionaría sus intenciones.

–¡Junsu! ¡Junsu!– gritó una vez alcanzó la azotea. Junsu y Hyukjae parecían siameses. Sólo se separaban en las clases de canto y a veces, uno de los dos conseguía colarse con el otro.¬– Junsu, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Junsu, con su cara de ángel y su sonrisa inocente, lo miró con curiosidad.

–¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?

–Como todavía no hemos podido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Yoochun, ¿te importaría entretenerlo un rato mientras Jaejoong y yo la preparamos?

Junsu frunció el ceño. Yunho sabía que los rumores de que Yoochun había llegado para debutar le habían molestado. Después de todo, en cuanto a años entrenando, Junsu era el que más tiempo llevaba en la compañía. Y había menos rumores sobre él. Nadie se fiaba mucho de su voz, de que hubiese logrado traerla de vuelta, al menos, nadie de entre las personas que tomaban las decisiones. Yunho sabía que su voz estaba de nuevo ahí y era mejor que nunca. 

–Podemos avisar a Donghae ¿no?– preguntó Hyukjae mirando a Junsu y dándole un codazo. 

Junsu resopló pero terminó aceptando. Nunca le decía que no a Hyukjae.

–¡Genial! Voy a decírselo a Donghae y que lo traiga para la azotea cuanto antes. Será en nuestra casa, ¿vale?–les comunicó Yunho, saliendo de allí inmediatamente.

Por suerte para él, Donghae no iba a ponerle pegas a nada, así que cuando lo hizo a un lado y le contó sus planes, esperaba verlo asentir emocionado (que fue justamente lo que hizo). Yoochun, por su parte, se dejó ir sin desconfiar de ellos. Era el “Efecto Donghae”. Nada podía hacerte desconfiar de él.

Jaejoong y él se quedaron solos. No parecía de muy buen humor, pero preparar una fiesta seguro que iba a ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

–Eehh… Jaejoong… mira. E-e-es-que…– Yunho quiso darse una bofetada mental. ¿Dónde estaba su oratoria? Había sido el presidente del club de debate de su colegio durante años y estaba tartamudeando. ¡Tartamudeando! Carraspeó.– Vamos a hacerle una fiesta a Yoochun.

–¿Eh?

–De bienvenida. En casa. Pensé. Que. Pensé que querrías organizarla c-conmigo. 

Yunho maldijo a todos los poderes superiores del universo. La última parte de la frase, ese “conmigo”, había salido acompañado de un gallo indignante. ¿Y en serio se estaban planteando que debutase? 

–Vale. ¿Vamos? 

Yunho, que no se fiaba de su voz, asintió. En el metro de camino a casa no hablaron mucho. Algún comentario aquí y allí sobre la fiesta, la mayoría hechos por Jaejoong, que se iba emocionando poco a poco con los preparativos. Pararon en la tienda de la esquina y Yunho recurrió a sus ahorros para comprar algo de comida y cerveza (de la barata y porque Jaejoong había insistido en que a Yoochun le gustaba el alcohol).

Una vez comenzaron los preparativos ya en casa, Yunho decidió que era el momento perfecto para poner en práctica las frases que iban a garantizarle el éxito. Sólo necesitaba que Jaejoong les diese entrada con algún comentario adecuado, porque iba a parecer demasiado raro si le soltaba una declaración así sin más.

–¿Dónde has puesto los corazones de papel?

Corazones. Era la palabra perfecta.

–Jaejoong,– dijo mirándolo intensamente y sin pestañear. Jaejoong dejó de buscar entre las bolsas para prestarle atención– en el mapa de mi corazón, tu nombre es el país de mis sueños.

Jaejoong se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. Luego frunció el ceño y volvió a rebuscar entre las cosas que había sobre la mesa. En esa ocasión encontró los corazones rojos. Yunho no dijo nada mientras veía como los pegaba en el cartel que habían escrito con rotuladores dorados.

–Mi habitación tiene un techo muy interesante– probó de nuevo, saltándose la categoría de las suaves y sutiles para ir al grano con las que Yunho ya creía que implicaban mucho más. Jaejoong volvió a hacerle caso.

Yunho sonrió.

–Es un techo blanco. ¿En serio quieres que colguemos allí el cartel? Además, sé cómo es el techo, es lo primero que veo todas las putas mañanas.

Vale. Cierto. Quizá un perdía un poco de efecto si ya compartías habitación con la persona que querías seducir. Yunho no había pensado en eso.

Menos mal que tenía más.

–¿Acaba de salir el sol?– preguntó, fingiendo que miraba por la ventana. Jaejoong ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.– Será que me lo parece porque has sonreído.

–Yunho. Está lloviendo. Y es de noche. 

Buen punto. Su Jaejoong era un chico listo, eses tan fáciles no iban a tener resultado. Tendría que recurrir a su arma secreta.

–¿Trajimos caramelos?- preguntó. Jaejoong negó con la cabeza. Yunho suspiró. Esta necesitaba actuación, así que se inclinó sobre la mesa, conjuró una expresión soñadora en sus ojos, y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.– Me gustaría ser un caramelo. Para derretirme en tu boca.

–Yunho… ¡no me puedo creer que ya estés borracho! ¡Yoochun va a aparecer en nada y las cosas no están listas! ¡Me parece una falta de consideración que propongas algo como esto como una excusa para emborracharte! ¿No tienes vergüenza o qué? ¡La próxima vez vete a beber solo!

♥♥♥

  
_Enséñale la mercancía: ve desnudo_  


Fue una suerte que Jaejoong se pasase la fiesta y la semana siguiente enfadado con él y sin hablarle. 

El tercer punto de la lista era mucho más sencillo que los demás. Yunho estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo, siempre lo había estado, y entre el ejercicio físico y la dieta a la que tenían que hacerle caso, sabía que toda chica con un poco de sangre en las venas iba a babear al verlo sin ropa.

Así que se había aficionado a ir siempre en camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos.

Y funcionaba. Jaejoong lo miraba más que nunca. No hacía más que recibir miradas en el metro y por las calles. Los otros chicos en entrenamiento silbaban con admiración a su paso y hasta Heechul había hecho un par de gestos de aprobación.

No tenía mucha competencia enseñando piel en octubre.

Sin embargo, tras su tercer catarro en dos semanas, el propio Jaejoong lo obligó a taparse con una orden áspera y dejando, de un golpe seco, la bandeja con su sopa y su medicina sobre la mesilla de noche.

♥♥♥

  
_Tócale_  


Heechul había insistido en que Yunho tocase todo lo que pudiese a Jaejoong. Que usase la excusa de practicar para cuando tuviesen que hacer fanservice, ahora que por fin sabían que iban a estar juntos en un grupo.

Con la mudanza y que Changmin, Yoochun y Junsu se adaptasen a vivir con ellos tenía millones de excusas para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Mientras movían cajas y desempaquetaban menaje, Yunho procuraba intentar agarrar los mismos objetos que Jaejoong para que sus manos se rozasen. Cuando salían, que no era mucho dado el aumento de horas de práctica, procuraba que uno de sus brazos siempre estuviese sobre Jaejoong. 

Lo abrazaba a la mínima, escondía la cara en el hueco de su hombro, acariciaba su pelo y lo tocaba todo lo que podía y más. 

Creía que su comportamiento había asustado a Changmin, o simplemente era que en el fondo no era más que un niño y estaba viviendo fuera de casa por primera vez. Como líder, ahora que le habían dicho que lo era, tenía que responsabilizarse de la estabilidad de los demás miembros del grupo, así que, a su pesar, redujo la frecuencia del contacto físico para poder dedicarles a los demás tiempo. 

Junsu y Yoochun seguían sin ser buenos amigos. La indignación de Junsu porque Changmin y Yoochun debutasen con ellos estaba volviendo los ensayos un campo de minas, con Junsu incitándolo a ser más exigente y Yunho, que nunca había aceptado nada menos que la perfección en todo, decidió posponer sus planes de seducir a Jaejoong hasta que estuviesen en el mercado y los problemas entre ellos se redujesen un poco.

Lo que no había previsto era que con la falta de contacto físico lo que aumentó fueron las discusiones. Jaejoong se enfurecía por cada pequeña cosa que se cruzaba en su camino y era Yunho el que lo pagaba. Nunca gritaba a los otros tres y siempre que Yunho estaba intentando ser un líder comprensivo aparecía él con un grito en los labios y rabia en la mirada.

Se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que tenían una discusión, algo que estaba comenzando a suceder cada dos por tres, pero su paciencia tenía un límite y ser líder era mucho más difícil de lo que Eric-hyung había dado a entender. 

Además, las peticiones de Jaejoong a veces no tenían nada que ver con él. No podía ir detrás de Junsu para que recogiese su parte de la habitación ni para que cumpliese los turnos de limpieza. Le llegaba con forzar a Jaejoong a preparar con seriedad las coreografías y no desesperarse cuando Yoochun y él se escapaban del piso por la noche.

Sorpresivamente, las clases que les enseñaba cómo y cuándo dar señales de fanservice, esos que eran los únicos momentos en los que lo tocaba ahora, eran las más difíciles para los dos. Hasta el instructor se había dado cuenta de que todo lo hacían a desgana y, si pudiesen, no se tocarían el uno al otro ni con un palo de cinco metros.

Pero Yunho no era de ser derrotado fácilmente, así que fue aguantando hasta el día en el que lo llamaron los managers para contarle que Jaejoong se había llevado a Yoochun, Changmin y Kibum a beber y habían terminado todos borrachos.

Escuchó la reprimenda con la cabeza baja y se disculpó en su nombre. Prometió vigilarlos más y que no se repetiría semejante comportamiento por parte de nadie en su grupo y, en resumen, guardó toda su ira para mostrar una fachada de sumisión al cien por cien.

Hasta que llegó a casa y los vio a los cuatro sentados en el salón, viendo la tele como si no hubiese pasado nada.

–¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ COJONES TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NARICES LLEVAS A BEBER A DOS MENORES? ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE CANCELEN EL DEBUT Y NOS DEN MARCHA ATRÁS? ¡POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE VA A SUCEDER COMO VUELVAS A HACER UNA TONTERÍA SEMEJANTE!

–¿PERO POR QUÉ COÑO ME GRITAS? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿MI PADRE? ¡PUEDO IR A DONDE ME DE LA GANA CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA! Y además, ya nos hemos disculpado y ninguna fan se ha enterado. No es para tanto. Relájate.

–¡SÍ QUE ES PARA TANTO! ¡PORQUE PARECE MENTIRA QUE NO SEPAS COMO SON LOS DE ARRIBA Y QUE MI FUTURO, NUESTRO FUTURO, ESTÁ EN ENTREDICHO PORQUE ERES UN PUTO DESPREOCUPADO!

Yunho no recordaba los detalles de la discusión. A partir de ahí comenzaron a gritar más y más. Jaejoong se puso en pie, Yoochun se fue a su habitación y cerró con un portazo y Changmin parecía un niño asustado. 

Hasta que Junsu no se interpuso entre ellos llorando, ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer. Ni siquiera así lo hicieron. Fue una tregua. Y una tregua que en la cabeza de Yunho debería haber terminado empujando a Jaejoong contra la pared y besándolo, que era lo que quería hacer realmente.

Pero no.

Como venganza, Yunho decidió pasar al siguiente punto de la lista de Heechul. Tocar a Jaejoong no merecía la pena si estaban en ese plan.

♥♥♥

  
_Los celos mueven el mundo_  


En los días que siguieron a la discusión, no se dirigieron la palabra. Yunho aprovechó e invitó a Heechul a casa. Y cuando no era Heechul era Donghae y cuando no era Donghae estaba prestándole su tiempo y su atención a Junsu, Yoochun o Changmin.

Pero Heechul era el que mejor funcionaba para sus planes.

–¡Yunhooooo!- se quejó Heechul en medio de una carcajada.

Estaban en el sofá, viendo a Changmin, Donghae y Junsu jugar a la consola. Yoochun estaba en su habitación y Jaejoong se paseaba por detrás del sofá, y de la cocina al salón, sin decir nada. Parecía que quería quejarse. Yunho conocía ese ceño fruncido y esa tensión en sus hombros. Y sabía que lo estaba provocando que Heechul estuviese sentado en su regazo abrazándolo mientras Yunho le hacía cosquillas.

Era toda una suerte que ya tuviese soltura con la forma de desempeñar los puntos de la lista.

Siguieron así un buen rato, con Heechul riéndose exageradamente y divirtiéndose a costa de la expresión cada vez más sombría de Jaejoong. 

–Mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos a primera hora– anunció Jaejoong. Era una clara indirecta para echar a Heechul y Donghae, pero Yunho sabía que hasta que no los echase directamente podrían seguir haciendo tiempo.

–¿Tienes una sesión de fotos, Yunnie?– Heechul le habló en un tono dulce y meloso que hizo a Yunho estallar de risa. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando sintió como le pellizcaba las mejillas.– Vas a ser el más guapo de todos ¿verdad? Quiero una foto tuya nueva para guardar en mi cabeza. Voy a ir a visitar a mi familia y quiero enseñarles una foto actualizada de mi novio.

Y, sin avisar, Heechul le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. No fue un beso-beso. A eso no se le podía llamar beso pero bastó para que el mando de Donghae cayese al suelo y Junsu y Changmin los mirasen con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Yunho todavía estaba pestañeando de la sorpresa cuando escuchó el portazo.

–¡Se acabó! ¡Donghae, Heechul, a vuestra puta casa! ¡Que mañana trabajamos, coño ya!

Heechul salió de la casa sonriendo y arrastrando tras él a un Donghae todavía en estado de shock. Junsu y Changmin, cuyas ganas de preguntar Yunho leía en sus ojos, tuvieron que conformarse con retirarse a la habitación y hacerle compañía a Yoochun. Jaejoong se había plantado en el pasillo y miraba a Yunho con mil reproches ardiéndole en la mirada.

Lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos antes no era nada en comparación con el nudo de emociones que le provocaban en ese instante. 

–¿Qué cojones haces montándotelo con Heechul en nuestro puto sofá? ¿En nuestra casa? ¿Delante de Junsu y Changmin?- Yunho decidió que no quería discutir. Se encogió de hombros e intentó pasar por su lado sin hacerle más caso.– ¡Ah no, eso sí que no!

Y en un arrebato, Jaejoong lo agarró de la muñeca, lo empujó contra la pared y se pegó contra él. 

Ese sí que fue un beso. Un beso de los que comenzaron con Yunho sintiendo el nudo de nervios deshacerse y siguieron con la lengua exigente de Jaejoong conquistando algo que hacía mucho tiempo que ya era suyo. 

Yunho no tenía mucha experiencia en estos temas. No había tenido el tiempo. Pero había besado a varias de sus novias y nunca había sentido como se le salía el pecho por la boca y el corazón le latía en los oídos. Nunca había deseado que la distancia que los separaba fuese menor, inexistente, igual que deseaba en ese momento. 

Sus brazos se movieron por voluntad propia y se colocaron en las caderas de Jaejoong, pegándolo más, obligándolo a aprisionarlo más contra la pared.

En el beso seguía siendo Jaejoong quién dirigía y mandaba. Seguía siendo el que estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para imponer su voluntad al precio que fuese. 

A Yunho no le importaba. Para nada. En realidad, esa posesividad que no había sabido que Jaejoong guardaba en su interior estaba logrando que le temblasen las rodillas y el mundo a su alrededor se desestabilizase. 

Era mejor que en sus sueños. 

Cuando Jaejoong se separó y lo miró como si con el beso hubiesen zanjado la discusión, Yunho sonrió, incapaz de evitar el fugaz pensamiento sobre la lista. Tendría que haber empezado por los celos. Y le debía a Heechul lo que quisiese pedirle por su ayuda. 

–¡Y no vuelvas a hacerlo!– le espetó Jaejoong como si el beso hubiese sido un discurso.

Yunho asintió.

–Pero a ti puedo besarte, ¿verdad?

Consciente de pronto de que no se habían separado y que de tan pegados que estaban podían notar cada respiración y cada latido del corazón del otro, Jaejoong se ruborizó y escondió la cara contra el cuello de Yunho.

–No delante de los niños.

Yunho podía vivir con eso. Especialmente porque ahora podía dejar su lado romántico libre y comenzar a preparar el que había sido su objetivo desde el principio: que su primera vez fuese con Jaejoong.

♥♥♥

  
_Sé sexy para él_  


A partir de ese primer beso, la vida de Yunho dio un giro drástico para mejor. 

De vez en cuando seguían discutiendo pero ya no provocaban lágrimas en Junsu. Cuando llegaban a ese punto, uno de los dos sacaba al otro de la habitación y se encerraba en algún lugar de la casa en dónde se dedicaban a discutir con besos y manos que tocaban todo centímetro de piel que podían.

Sin embargo, esos momentos pasionales no habían llegado a ser del todo consumados. Yunho insistía en que quería que el sexo fuese algo más que un encuentro apurado en el baño o en un camerino en desuso de un plató de televisión. Eso estaba bien para matar la parte visceral de lo suyo, pero estaba enamorado de Jaejoong y aunque no se lo había dicho nunca, quería que sus actos se lo demostrasen. 

Y era virgen. 

Yunho nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie y le ponía nervioso no saber qué hacer. Jaejoong le había dicho que no era virgen, que lo había hecho con la novia que tenía antes de que le dijesen que iba a ser parte de DBSK. 

Los celos de Yunho le habían impedido preguntar y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Ni siquiera para confesar que carecía de experiencia.

Suponía que Jaejoong creía que él también lo había hecho con su ex. Después de todo, había estado con ella durante años y era lo normal.

Tener sexo era lo normal en una pareja.

Miró la lista confuso. No sabía cómo ser sexy para Jaejoong. Ya le había quedado claro que bailando no iba a llegar muy lejos con él y cantar para ser sexy… no funcionaría porque no tenía la voz de Yoochun. 

Resopló.

Sería mejor si cambiaba el sexy por romántico. Tachó la palabra y escribió con su propia letra la modificación.

Así mejor.

Y sin más dilación, comenzó a planear una noche a solas, en casa, para ellos. Le costó semanas convencer a los de arriba de que les diesen unos días libres. Estaban empezando y no le sentaba bien pedirlos. Pero si no era así, si no lo intentaba por esa vía, iba a tener que recurrir a un hotel y conociendo su suerte, seguro que los descubrían, la prensa se enteraba y Dong Bang Shin Ki pasaba a la historia por culpa de su líder y su cantante principal. 

Fue él quien le sugirió a Junsu que llevase a Yoochun con él a visitar a sus padres. Estaba claro que para ser un fin de semana, Changmin y Junsu podían ir a casa pero ni Jaejoong ni él se moverían. No iban a cruzar medio país para nada.

Tampoco le costó mucho convencer a Jaejoong de que necesitaba un reloj nuevo, que había perdido el suyo, y no había nadie mejor que él para ir a comprarlo.

Era tan habitual que perdiese cosas y le gustaba tan poco ir de compras que era la excusa perfecta.

Una vez se quedó solo en casa comenzó a prepararlo todo a la velocidad de la luz. Para ser él, que no tan en el fondo era consciente de lo despistado que era, fue capaz de colocar velas en la habitación, esparcir los pétalos de rosa que había comprado en la floristería sobre la cama que había improvisado juntando la suya y la de Junsu, y servido la cena del restaurante caro que había encargado.

Cuando llegó Jaejoong ya había salido de la ducha, estaba vestido y listo para recibirlo.

–¿Qué…? ¿Yunho…?

–Si eres tan amble de acompañarme…

La cara de sorpresa de Jaejoong era más que suficiente para que Yunho sintiese que ya había merecido la pena. Sus sonrisas le llegaban a los ojos, hablaba pausadamente y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tocarlo.

Yunho decidió dejar el postre para después e ir directamente a lo importante. 

Abrazó a Jaejoong y lo condujo por el pasillo sin dejar de regalarle besos y caricias que los tenían a los dos suspirando en el trayecto. Cuando abrió la puerta, Jaejoong se distrajo lo suficiente por la luz de las velas para mirar la habitación. No dijo nada, pero su reacción habló alto y claro.

Arrastró a Yunho hasta empujarlo sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta ya de entrada.

–Gracias. Dios, Yunho… gracias. Eres…– le dijo, mientras descendía sobre él y lo besaba con cuidado y delicadeza, poniendo toneladas de adoración en cada una de sus caricias.

Nunca supo lo que era. 

Aparentemente, no era sólo Yunho el que sentía que después de eso iba a ser diferente. Ya no seguirían jugando, no se esconderían en armarios de la limpieza en el edificio de la SM o se encerrarían para que Junsu, Yoochun y Changmin no se enterasen. 

Después de esa noche, Yunho tenía claro que quería que lo supiesen. Al menos ellos. Nunca podrían hacer lo suyo público pero tampoco era importante. Las únicas personas que tenían que saber eran aquellas que ellos quisiesen. Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin eran los tres primeros nombres de la lista, indudablemente.

Dejó que Jaejoong tomase las riendas de la situación. Se quedó a la expectativa, dedicándose simplemente a devolver. Por esa noche, era lo que iba a hacer. Los besos fueron premiados con besos, las caricias con caricias y pronto, no había nada entre ellos. Sólo deseo, sólo pasión que intentaron alargar al máximo.

Al menos hasta que una pequeña duda surgió en Jaejoong.

–¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que yo…? ¿Abajo?

Yunho, en sus imágenes mentales, siempre se había visualizado como el activo. Especialmente la primera vez, esa con la que tanto había soñado. Ahora que estaba ahí, ahora que iba a suceder a pesar de varios traspiés con la lista… Quería que Jaejoong tuviese algo de él que jamás podría compartir con otra persona. 

Y sí, sonaba mucho a tía cursi hasta en sus oídos, pero a Yunho le daba igual. Podía con el peso de ser un romántico.

–Quiero que lo hagas tú. A mí. Tú.

Jaejoong no pudo contener un gemido que estaba muy a cerca de ser una queja. No sabía muy bien de qué se quejaba. Bueno. Sí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque de estar las posiciones invertidas y escuchar ese comentario, él también se habría sentido demasiado sobrecogido como para contener sonidos involuntarios.

Antes de que volviesen a ponerse en movimiento, Yunho se estiró para abrir el cajón de la mesilla y sacar de allí la tira de preservativos y el bote de lubricante que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

–Iré despacio.– dijo Jaejoong mientras tomaba ambas cosas en la mano y besaba a Yunho lánguidamente.

Lo fue. Fue tan despacio que Yunho no podía contener la fuerza en besos que pedían más, que querían que la boca de Jaejoong volviese a su erección y al mismo tiempo no, porque no era suficiente y no era eso. El objetivo de la noche, de la lista, de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses no era eso. 

No tuvo tiempo a sentirse poco preparado cuando uno de los dedos de Jaejoong tanteó su entrada. Yunho no había dejado libre su curiosidad sobre el tema y ahora se arrepentía. No sabía qué hacer para transmitirle que quería eso, que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo. La novedad de las sensaciones le impedía ser funcional, demasiado dividido entre la incomodidad de los dedos en su entrada y el placer que le transmitían los besos de Jaejoong en su pecho. 

Tuvo la sensación de que se pasaron así una eternidad, teniendo demasiado y muy poco, toda la escala de grises en una misma respiración. 

–¿Seguro? Es tu última oportunidad para cambiar las posiciones.

Yunho no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Jaejoong lo estaba mirando con una expresión tan intensa y tan frágil a la vez que dudaba que si le decía que quería cambiar fuese capaz de concederle su deseo.

Era una suerte que no quisiese.

–Seguro. Ya cambiaremos después.

Contuvo el aliento en esos segundos que Jaejoong tardó en posicionarse y entrar. Era mucho peor que los dedos, evidentemente. Dolía. Dolía lo suficiente para que arquease la espalda y su nube de emociones descendiese un poco. Apretó los dientes y esperó a que remitiese, sintiendo a Jaejoong temblar sobre él, completamente inmóvil, esperando una señal de que estaba bien y podía moverse.

Yunho no sabía cómo hacerle llegar que sí, que podía seguir. No confiaba en su voz, no confiaba en que fuese a callar la queja que no podía evitar tener en la punta de la lengua. Esperó que con mover las caderas, sintiendo un pequeño cambio en cómo lo sentía dentro de él, fuese suficiente.

Por supuesto, Jaejoong lo entendió a la perfección y comenzó a moverse despacio. Estaba concentrado, cambiando ligeramente la forma en la que daba cada golpe de caderas. Yunho sabía que estaba buscando ese punto que lo tendría viendo las estrellas en nada. Pero quizá era demasiado difícil porque todavía dolía y no estaba colaborando, así que cerró los ojos y le dedicó toda su atención a la respiración agitada de Jaejoong, al movimiento del colchón bajo ellos y al golpeteo rítmico de la cama contra la pared. 

Surtió efecto porque se relajó lo suficiente para que Jaejoong diese por fin con su próstata y, a partir de ahí, Yunho solo era consciente de que quería más y gemía a gritos y le decía que lo quería y Jaejoong respondía que también y menos mal que estaban solos porque estaban siendo tan ruidosos que los vecinos iban a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Que Yunho se corriese fue todo lo que Jaejoong necesitó para dejarse llevar. 

Habría querido un segundo asalto al momento pero la sobrecarga de emociones los había dejado extenuados y, después de limpiarlos un poco con una toalla, Jaejoong los había tapado y se había acurrucado contra él.

Ninguno de los dos había tardado en quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de un cuerpo a su lado. Lo segundo el olor a comida que inundaba el piso. Remoloneó un poco más en la cama hasta que las ganas de ver a Jaejoong fueron demasiado intensas y lo impulsaron a levantarse. Fue directo al armario en busca de ropa y una toalla. 

No se habría dado cuenta de nada fuera de lugar si no fuese porque, sobre su cómoda, un trozo de papel le llamó la atención.

Conocía esa página arrancada de cuaderno.


End file.
